


L.O.V.E.

by fienhagus77



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Lifeguards, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fienhagus77/pseuds/fienhagus77
Summary: Different stories each chapter! Small one shots, anything from love to angst or humor! Friends to lovers, enemies to lovers, already lovers, you name it. Send me any ideas you have and I will try my best to whip something up! Mileven centric but all suggestions are welcomed! Tags will change/ expand as chapters go on.





	1. The Bar Singer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This prompt wasn't requested, it was just something I came up with on a whim. Send me some prompts and I will do my best. :)

Mike was tired. Being a high school science teacher was great, but some days were harder than others. His students loved the labs and doing different experiments but when it came to actually having to learn material from the textbook it was like pulling teeth. Today they had been reviewing for their finals, which were still a few weeks away, and from the looks on their faces it was like he was speaking a different language. He sighed and tiredly rubbed his hand through his hair, he needed some fresh air. It was already 9:30pm and it was freezing outside but he needed to clear his head. 

Grabbing his scarf and jacket from the hook by the door, he bundled up and made his way outside. The icy air immediately stung his face but the feeling was welcoming. He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets and began to wonder nowhere in particular. He didn’t have a particular destination in mind, he just wanted to walk until he was tired enough to go back home and sleep.

Thoughts swirled through his mind, Christmas was around the corner and he wasn’t exactly excited. Sure, he would get to see all his friends but this year he just wasn’t in the mood. He hated to be that way but the truth was, he was jealous. All his friends were in happy, loving relationships. Dustin had Suzie, Lucas had Max, and Will had his boyfriend of five years. It wasn’t their fault that they were happy and he was miserable but being around all that love made him depressed. He had dated a few women here and there in his life but he just never found the one that made him giddy and act like a fool in love. He was still young and had plenty of time to meet the one, but the holidays were always hard. Who didn’t want someone to come home to? To complain to about their long day at work? To keep warm in front of a blazing fire? 

So lost in his thoughts, Mike barely noticed the sweet melody that was filling the air. It was a sad tune, one that seemed to speak to his heart. Soon, the sweet notes coming from the piano were accompanied by a voice. Mike had never heard anything sound so beautiful. Whoever was singing sounded like an angel. Every emotion bled through and Mike couldn’t help but be drawn in. His feet began to move without him realizing it and soon he found himself outside of a small bar. The front door was cracked open and the sweet sound became even louder. Without a second thought, Mike pushed the door all the way open and headed inside. 

Hazy smoke filled the air and the relaxed ambiance made Mike feel warm inside. He found a seat and looked around. The bar wasn’t very crowded, probably because it was a Tuesday night, but Mike liked it that way. He noticed a woman at the piano, the one singing and playing the sweet tunes but the lights were dimmed down low and he couldn’t make out her face. He decided to lean back and relax, letting his mind drift off again. 

A few minutes later he was shaken from his thoughts, the bartender behind him clearing his throat. “Her name is El,” the man said, “She sings here every Tuesday and Thursday night. What can I get you?”

Mike felt himself blushing, was he really that obvious? The bartender must have noticed the look on his face because he laughed, “Don’t worry, plenty of men come in here, hear her sing, and get that look on their face. She tends to have that effect.”

Mike nodded, still slightly embarrassed. “I’ll take an IPA, surprise me.” The bartender shuffled away and slid a drink in front of him a few minutes later. He gladly took it, the cold liquid cooling down his burning insides. 

An hour later and Mike was feeling ready to go. The few beers he had helped calm his nerves and his frustrations but he still had work tomorrow. He really wanted to stick around and see who it was that was singing all night but once her shift was over she seemed to have disappeared. Throwing his tip on the counter, he got up and grabbed his jacket and scarf off the back of the chair.

He was about to head to the door when he heard a small voice behind him. “Excuse me?” Mike slowly turned around, his breath catching in his throat as he took in the site of the woman in front of him. She was breathtaking, beautiful, pretty, every adjective Mike could think of popping into his head. Her brown eyes were shining bright and a slight pink color graced her cheeks. She was tiny, but had this edge to her, Mike knew this had to be the woman who had been singing all night. 

“Yes?” Mike asked once he got his voice back. 

The woman, El was her name according to the bartender, extended out her hand. “I’m El, I was the one singing, I’ve never seen you around here before. Did you like the show?”

Mike shook her hand, warmth shooting up his fingertips, “I um- well I was just walking around outside and heard your voice, it’s so beautiful, I had to come in and see for myself,” he said sheepishly rubbing his neck. 

El giggled, “Well, thank you. I’m glad I have a new fan,” and she winked at him. 

Mike felt the room get suddenly really hot, his scarf itching to be taken off. This beautiful woman, with a beautiful voice, was flirting with him!  _ With him! _ Was this real life? “I can’t imagine anyone not being a fan of your voice, it’s soothing. Oh! I’m Mike by the way.”

El smiled, “Mike, pretty. Well I have to get going, will you be back Thursday?”

Mike nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, of course!” and then cringed, thinking he had come on too strong but El beamed at him, “Great! See you then. Goodnight Mike.” She waved and made her way out the door. 

Mike stood there dumbfounded, a dorky smile on his face. The bartender came up behind him, “Man, you better be back Thursday. She never, and I mean  _ never, _ comes and talks to random men out here. You must be pretty special.”

Mike felt himself practically floating home that night,  _ maybe that random walk wasn’t such a bad idea.  _

***

The next couple weeks Mike found himself at the bar every Tuesday and Thursday night. Every time El was done she would find her way out front and grab a seat next to him. They would talk for hours on end, Mike waking up the next day for work feeling like a zombie, but it was worth it. 

As the nights went on, Mike couldn’t help but fall for El. He had never met someone in his life who was so captivating. She came off shy but was actually quite the spitfire. She would tease and flirt with him like they had known each other for years. She knew he was a teacher and would laugh at his stories about his crazy students. In return, she would tell him about all the cute and funny animals she got to take care of as a veterinarian assistant. Needless to say, they always had something to talk about. 

“So, what are your plans for Christmas?” she had asked him the Friday before the holiday. She didn’t have to sing tonight, but they decided to meet up, celebrating that Mike was now on winter break. 

Mike shrugged, “Not much, my parents will be visiting my grandparents this year so they can’t make it out. But all my friends will be in town and we always do our own Christmas dinner thing. What about you?”

El casted her eyes down, her smile slipping from her face, “Nothing. My mom passed when I was a child and my adoptive dad passed about two years ago. Will probably just rent some movies and order takeout.”

Mike immediately grabbed her hands, “El, I know we haven’t known each other that long and I don’t want to push you but no one should be alone on Christmas. Come to my place. My friends would love to have you!”

El shook her head but looked hopeful, “Mike, are you sure? I don’t want to impose-” but Mike cut her off and gently cupped her chin. “El, I’m sure, I will text you my address and what time.” 

El gave in and finally smiled, “Ok, I would like that.” Mike chuckled and slowly dropped his hand, both feeling like they were on cloud nine. 

***

“So Miike, when is your mysterious bar singer lady getting here?” Dustin asked Mike Christmas morning. 

Mike huffed, “Dustin, for the hundredth time, her name is El and she isn’t  _ mine _ , I just invited her so she wouldn’t be alone on Christmas, as  _ friends _ .”

“Right, right...ok man whatever you say!” Lucas added, thumping him on the back. 

“I hate you guys, except Will, him and Blake can stay,” Mike said pretending to scowl at his friends, but they all just laughed knowing he wasn’t serious. Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Mike to jump out of his skin. “Shit, she’s here, do I look ok?!”

This caused Lucas and Dustin to laugh even harder, “Right, as friends…” but Will was nice enough to put a consoling hand on Mike’s arm, “Mike, you look fine, everything will be great, now go open the door for her before she freezes out there.” 

“Right, of course!” Mike whispered to himself, running to get the door. He frantically swung the door open and came face to face with El. All thoughts left his mind and he knew he was standing there like an idiot but he couldn’t remember how to speak. “Um, can I come in? It’s a little cold out here,” El said chuckling. 

This made Mike snap out of it rather quickly, “Yes! Come in! I’m glad you made it ok.” El smiled, taking off her many layers and hanging them up, “Thanks again for inviting me, I wasn’t sure what to bring so I settled on bringing White Claw, I hear it’s the big thing now.” 

“Nothing can stop the Claw!” they heard someone yell behind them, causing Mike to roll his eyes. “Dude, I like your girlfriend already!” Dustin said, grabbing the drinks from El. 

“El, this annoying specimen is Dustin and his girlfriend Suzie is here somewhere. Over there is Lucas and his fiance Max, and over there is Will and his boyfriend Blake,” Mike said pointing around the room. Everyone cheerily waved back, excited that Mike finally had a girl over, on Christmas no less!

“We won’t be starting dinner for awhile, we usually just hang out drinking and playing games, does that sound ok?” Mike asked looking at El with uncertainty. 

El laughed, shaking her head yes, “Anything sounds better than watching TV all day and eating take out alone. Let’s do this!” 

A few hours later and the group found themselves in a heated game of UNO. It was down to El and Mike, and everyone was watching in anticipation, the alcohol slowly getting to them. 

“Come on El, kick is ass! Mike is such a sore loser!” Max was screaming from behind them. “Slap him with the plus four card!”

El giggled behind her cards, batting her eyelashes at Mike. “Hmm, I don’t know if I can do that guys, just look at those cute puppy dog eyes.” 

Mike blushed bright red, hiding his face behind his cards, which made everyone bend over in laughter. They were practically on the ground rolling in laughter when not even a minute later El slapped down a plus four card. 

“UNO!!!” she shouted two turns later, and Mike groaned, lowering his head to the table. “Sorry Mike, your cute and all but I still like to win!”

“Ya, ya, you just got lucky. Anyways, I need to start dinner, you guys can keep playing,” Mike said getting up from the table. El quickly shot up behind him, “I will help! It’s the least I can do!”

Mike shrugged and a big smile painted his face, “Ok, I wouldn’t mind the help. Everyone else will just stay out here and keep getting drunk anyway.”

They all simultaneously flipped him off but smiled as they noticed him grabbing El’s hand as they walked the short distance to the kitchen. 

“Guys,” Dustin said once Mike was out of earshot, “Mike is so gone with her.” 

***

Back in the kitchen, Mike and El were working fluently as a team. Dinner would be done in no time at this rate. Once everything was in the oven they decided to start on dessert. They decided on something simple, sugar cookies. 

Mike grabbed all the ingredients while El cleaned up their work space. They sprinkled flour on the counter and pulled out some bowls to mix everything together. Mike was about to add the flour when El grabbed his wrist. 

“Hey Mike?” she whispered and he slowly turned around, “Yes?” but suddenly he couldn’t breathe. El had moved, sliding herself closer to his side. There was no space between them, a simple head movement and their lips would be touching. “I just wanted...to say thanks again…” she breathed out, her breath tickling Mike’s face. Mike leaned in closer, their lips brushing together, but before he could answer or full on kiss her, her hand flung upward and sprinkled flour into his hair. 

Mike shrieked, “El! That was so devious!” but he was too busy laughing, “Oh, this is war!” He grabbed some flour and began to chase her around the kitchen. 

Their laughter filled the house and soon enough everyone had made their way to the kitchen to see what was going on. 

His friends looked on in disbelief, flour covered the counters and the floors. Mike had El around the waist, both of them laughing like madmen as flour trickled down their faces. Wicked grins crossed their faces and they soon joined in. 

The kitchen was bursting with people but no one cared. They continued to run around, throwing lumps of flour at each other, dinner long forgotten. 

Mike finally pulled El away from the chaos, and they laid down on the floor in a heap of flour and laughter. Mike scooted closer, pecking her on the lips. El smiled at him, pulling him in for another kiss. 

_ Best Christmas Ever... _


	2. The Lifeguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not connected to the first one. Each chapter will be different unless noted. Mike is a hunky lifeguard and El can't keep hey eyes off him ;) will she ever pluck up the courage to talk to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Next prompt! Hope you enjoy! Remember to comment any prompts you want to see next. :)

Max and El were a giggling mess, squealing as they hid behind the beach umbrella. They quickly peeked around the corner of the flaps, their elbows brushing the hot sand. Noticing movement from the tower, they quickly pulled back into hiding, their laughter starting all over again. 

“Oh my gosh Max! He is sooo hot! And cute! And sexy! And I just want to run my fingers through those curls…” El said sighing dreamily, lying back on her hands. 

Max scoffed, gently patting El’s arm, “Honey, have you even talked to him?”

El winced,  _ him. Him _ being the new lifeguard, Mike Wheeler. He was tall, a little pale, but his freckles were cute, splattered nicely across his broad, muscular shoulders. He had such pronounced cheekbones, a slightly crooked nose, and El could only imagine he had the dreamiest eyes. (She had no idea because he always wore those damn, sexy aviators). He was always shirtless, and El, as with most women, couldn’t help but notice the nice six pack he sported. What always got her was his cute, goofy smile and his crazy windswept hair. Put it all together and you had the sexiest man El had ever seen. 

Problem is, El has never spoken to Mike. She is unsure he even knows who she is. She has always been shy, even throughout high school, and now that she is in college she thought she would open up more, but nope. Her and Max chose a college by the beach, liking the idea of being able to walk on the sand and surf whenever they wanted. It was expensive but they roomed together and made it work. 

It was summer break and they found each other at the beach almost every day, which is how they stumbled across the new life guard. Word was he went to the same college as them, but with it being so crowded it was no surprise El had never seen him before. Not to mention she was studying nursing and he was studying engineering so it was unlikely to have a class together. 

It was frustrating, he was so cute and his smile always made her swoon but she would never pluck up the courage to talk to him. She was 21 years old and she was still scared of talking to cute guys.  _ Pathetic.  _ She rolled onto her side and looked at Max, who was now texting madly away, a smile on her face. “Ohhhh, Maxie, you texting your boyfriend??”

Max huffed, “His name is Lucas and he is not my boyfriend. We went on one date together. I do really like him though…” El squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around her best friend, “I am so happy for you Max! You deserve to be happy.” 

Max chuckled at her best friends antics, but smiled at the sentiment, “Thanks Ellie, but you deserve to be happy too. And there is a certain, single might I add, lifeguard just a couple hundred feet away. You should really go talk to him, now is the perfect opportunity, none of those blonde bimbos are swarming him.” 

El hunched over, “What if he likes the blonde bimbos?” she whispered.

Max grunted in frustration, “El, come on! We both know he never gives them the time of day. They are annoying and by the faces he makes I would say he agrees.” She sees El is still looking downcast so she continues, “Besides, you are hot! You have an hourglass figure, tan skin, long, beautiful hair, and you are on your way to being a damn nurse! He would be lucky to get to know you!” 

El slowly perks up, “You really think so?” and Max quickly nods her head yes. “Ok, I will talk to him!” Max claps in excitement until El continues, “But not today, tomorrow for sure!” 

“Ugh, El whyyyyy!!! Now woman! Unless you want to pretend to drown so he has to rescue you?” Max says laughing. 

El frowns, “No way! What are we, in middle school? I will talk to him, ok? I just need to mentally prepare.” As she says this she quickly looks over to where he is sitting, arms on his knees, his sunglasses perched perfectly on his face. He slowly sits up, stretching his arms over his head and El can’t help but stare at how the tendons and muscles stretch in his neck and arms.  _ Ok, staring is not helping.  _ She takes a deep breath in and quickly exhales, standing up and dusting herself off, she can do this! 

Just as she is about to start walking she hears the sound of someone moaning out in pain. She whips her head up to see if Mike has seen anything but he is still sitting there, no doubt scanning the waters. Her and Max swivel their heads around, trying to find the source of the sound but nothing is obvious. Finally, she sees something, an older gentlemen laying face down a couple spaces over. He is beat red and his hands are clutching and pawing at the hot sand. He is silently writhing in pain and El’s medical training kicks in. She takes off in a sprint, not even bothering to throw her cover up over her bikini. 

“El, wait!” Max yells, but it’s too late, El is already halfway to the man. 

She drops her knees onto the hot sand and gently taps the man on the shoulder, not wanting to startle him. “Sir, can you hear me?” She hears a small grunt in response and she has to bend over to properly hear him. “Good, good, I’m going to check your pulse and respirations ok?” The guy slowly nods his head and El gets to work. “Shit,” she curses, noticing that his heart rate is frantic and his breathing is quick and shallow. She checks his skin again and notices how red he is. 

“Sir, have you been keeping up on liquids, drinking water, anything?” El gently asks him and he shakes his head no, “Fell...fell asleep, too much to drink.” El looks around confused, he had just said he wasn’t keeping up on liquids. Then she sees it, an empty bottle of vodka thrown by his bag. She exhales, rolling her eyes. “Your dehydrated. The alcohol and falling asleep in the sun didn’t help. We need to call an ambulance, get some fluids in you.”

She goes to grab her phone from her pocket and realizes she doesn’t have it, she is in her bikini, no place to keep a phone. Luckily she sees Max running towards her, but there is someone behind her. Mike, it’s Mike.  _ Shit!  _ Her mind screams at her but now is not the time to turn into a giggling school girl with a crush. She puts on her brave, professional face and waits for them to get to her. 

“Is he ok? What’s wrong?” Mike asked, dropping on his knees next to El, trying to examine the man. 

El stared at him, her stomach doing flips due to his close proximity. She pulled herself together and tried to keep her voice from faltering, “Dehydrated, I think. He’s burned, heart rate is elevated, and respirations and quick and shallow. Not to mention the empty bottle of vodka I found by his bag. Can you radio over that we need an ambulance? He needs intravenous fluids stat.”

Mike nods his head, causing his crazy hair to sway back and forth, thoroughly entrancing El again. She stares at his forearms, his muscles flexing as he grabs the walkie out of his backpack, quickly radioing the nearest tower. Max notices and quickly pinches her, breaking her from her embarrassing trance. Her face burns and she knows shes the color of a tomato. 

Mike finishes with the call and turns around to face her, “Lucky of you to find him and act so quickly. Thank you. You used to be a lifeguard or something?”

El shakes her head no, noticing the way his eyes are quickly flickering over her, and she suddenly fills her skin heat up again,  _ he’s checking me out! _ “Um, no. I’m a nursing student.”

“Aw,” he says, “makes sense. Ambulance should be here any minute. You’re going to be ok sir.” He then turns around, grabbing the umbrella that Max had just brought over, placing it by the man to cover him from the harsh sun. “I’m Mike by the way,” he says, holding his hand out. 

El smiles and shakes his hand, “I’m El. It’s nice to finally meet you Mike.” She suddenly pales, realizing what she has just admitted and behind her Max smacks her hand to her face. “I mean, um...it’s not like I’ve been waiting to meet you or anything, heh..” 

Mike smirks, seeing the flushed look on her face and decides to flirt back, “Well, I noticed you weeks ago, I just didn’t have the courage to talk to someone so beautiful. The circumstances aren’t the greatest but I’m glad I finally have a reason to talk to you.” 

El’s mouth is surely hanging open in shock, his words washing over her.  _ He thinks I'm beautiful?! He noticed me weeks ago??  _ Suddenly she’s feeling more confident. “Well Mike, I think you owe me, I did just save someone for you,” she says with a twinkle in her eye. 

Mike smiles, and El’s chest fills with happiness, excited that his smile is finally directed towards her. “I get done at 5pm, meet me by the lifeguard tower? I know this great place nearby.” 

“Deal,” El says excitedly, getting up and brushing the sand off herself, “See you at 5! Take care of our patient!” She waves goodbye just as the paramedics come up. 

Once they are far enough away, she squeals and clutches onto Max, “Oh my god! I have a date! With Mike! Hot lifeguard Mike!!” 

Max smirks, “I know! You guys were basically undressing each other with your eyes back there!” El huffs in embarrassment and Max laughs, “I’m just teasing, kind of. For real though, I am so proud of you! Now let’s go get you ready!”

The date ends up being amazing, neither Mike nor El able to keep their eyes off each other all night. They are both pretty sure their cheeks will be permanently pink forever. As they stand on the beach, swaying to some soft music coming from their phones, they can’t help but thank the guy that drank too much, fell asleep in the sun, and became dehydrated. 

_ Best medical emergency ever... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback and kudos are welcomed and much appreciated!


End file.
